Getting Over Him
by reesescup88
Summary: After a brutal breakup, Hermione questions her love life. A certain blonde offers to help her figure it out. But will the offer go as well as it's supposed to or will hearts be broken?


In movies, after a guy dumps a girl, she goes and watches movies while eating ice cream and sobbing her eyes out. While many things in movies are wrong, that one, is dead on. After the supposed love of my life, ripped my heart in half, I'm currently situated in front of old reruns and a pint of chocolate ice cream. I hear knocking on my door every 30 minutes, reporters dying to get Hermione Granger's word on the break up between her and Ron Weasley. They got Ron's word alright, where he so eloquently stated that I'm "a controlling know-it-all that needs to learn what role a woman plays in the relationship". As much as that stabbing, sexist comment hurt, I know that in some ways Ron's right.

I can be a little controlling and I'm not exactly a know-it-all but I am too smart for my own good. I'm definitely not the second in a relationship and I don't play the damsel in distress a woman is supposed to be in the relationship. I suppose Ron and I were just both too headstrong and opinionated to be a good match.

So, instead of going back out into the world, I've been hauled up in my apartment refusing contact with almost anyone. Ginny had been by to tell me what a jerk her brother was and that the break up was for the best. We weren't a good match.

Work will be a nightmare tomorrow as I'll have a new reporter in my office every hour. I'll have to get Harry to help me with a restraining order.

I set down my third pint of ice cream, also known as my dinner, and debate getting a shower. I haven't showered all weekend and I kind of have an image to keep up as head of the department. After more thinking, I take a ten minute shower and decide to go to bed early. Maybe a good night sleep will make tomorrow less hellish.

~•~•~•~•~

The fight into work was dreadful. Reporters were everywhere. Harry personally came out of auror training to help me inside. Once he got me inside I threw myself down at my desk.

"That bad, huh?" He asked when he saw my dismal body language.

"Worse." I groan into my arms. I hear Harry give a slight laugh.

"Look, Hermione." Harry starts. I lift my head up to look at him. "I love both you and Ron so I promised myself when you guys broke up I wouldn't take sides." I frown at Harry.

"When we broke up? You knew we would?" I ask him. He shifts uncomfortably.

"Well, yeah. You guys just fought too much. It wasn't a good match." A good match? Ron and I dated for 4 years and we were fine. Why was it such a bad match? I don't think anyone can qualify any relationship as a bad match except the people in the relationship. Yet both of my closest friends apparently knew it was a bad match. Do I even have a good match?

"Yeah, I guess." I say quietly.

"Okay, sorry but I have to get back to training and I'm guessing you have something important to do." Harry says. He walks over and hugs me at my desk. If I ever had a brother, I would instantly trade him for Harry. "Bye." He whispers.

"See you." I call out as he exits my office. Once he leaves I charm the door so no reporters and no Weasley, except Ginny, can enter without me letting them in. They all keep sending me cards saying what Ron did was harsh and he shouldn't have said that about me. I just think the Weasley's are still hoping I'll marry into their family.

I throw myself into my work and am astonished how quickly it takes my mind off Ron. I had recently been promoted to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I was so excited. It's quite a job title and it's actually very interesting. I'm just starting on a case about a mysterious Crucio shot into a crowd of people when a knock comes at the door. I stand up, annoyed that someone is bothering me, and stomp over to the door. Before I can reach the door, it opens revealing Draco Malfoy in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I snap. Malfoy doesn't even work in this department. He works two floors up in Curse Breaking. After the war, he didn't really reconcile with either Harry or Ron but we had developed a cats passing in the night relationship. I passed him in the hall, he'd nod in acknowledgement, I'd wave back. We'd get in the same elevator, I'd say hello, he'd ask how my day has been. We never kept up long conversations and the ones we kept up were far from friendly, more stiff and professional. So why in the hell, would Malfoy come down two levels, to talk to me?

"Heard about your breakup with Weasley." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes. Here goes the antagonistic Malfoy I've missed oh so much.

"You and every other person with eyes and ears." I say back sarcastically. I'm not surprised he knows about it. Ron and I have had the front page in the paper for the past three days. "Now, if that's all you had to say, I'm extremely busy, so I should probably get back to work." I turn around to walk back to my desk.

"Is that why he broke up with you?" Malfoy asks. I can hear the smirk in his voice so I whip around to face him.

"Excuse me?" I demand.

"Is that why Weasley broke up with you? You were too busy with work?" Malfoy asks almost innocently but his signature smirk ruins that façade.

"No," I start. "That was not why-" Malfoy cuts me off.

"Was it because he still thinks after all these years, you like Harry more than him? If that's it, I seriously would get him tested as if I ever saw you kissing Potter, I might as well watch incest." Malfoy says more casually. I glare at him.

"That's not it and you obviously saw the paper so I'm guessing you read Ron's perfectly clear statement on why he broke it off." I snap at Malfoy. Why I'm still talking to him, no idea but I really wish my better judgement would kick in, and I'd slam the door in his face.

"I broke it off because she's a controlling know-it-all that needs to learn what role a woman plays in the relationship." Draco says quoting Ron's statement exactly.

"Great," I say "so you have the answer to your question. You can go now." I stomp back to my desk hoping that when I turn around, Malfoy will be gone. I've never been lucky.

"Now, Granger." Malfoy drawls. He has taken a few steps into my office and is closer to the desk then I want him to be. "Do you really think that I would walk all the way down here, just to ask you that?" His voice drops at the last part and a shiver runs down my spine.

"Then I repeat my original question, what do you want?" I ask curiously. I have no idea what Malfoy wants but I'm really intrigued to find out.

"I have a," Malfoy pauses. "proposition." I raise an eyebrow. "Are you confused as to what Weasley meant by 'a women's role in the relationship'?" I'm confused.

"Probably that he wanted me to not be the one in charge and do more of what he says instead of the other way around." Malfoy nods as if he's taken my answer into account.

"Granger, are you a virgin?" Malfoy asks blankly. I know I instantly turn red.

"Excuse you! That is none of your business whatsoever." I practically yell at him.

"Just answer the question." Malfoy says annoyed. I blush again. Of course, I'm not a virgin. Ron and I dated for 4 years. We had sex for the first time after at least a year and then we've had it for 3 years after. "Your silence makes me think the answer is yes." I scoff.

"Malfoy, I had a steady boyfriend for four years. I'm not a virgin." I tell him.

"So you did it with Weasley?" Malfoy asks sounding amused. I give him a look answering his question. He laughs. "I'm surprised you're not pregnant considering how quickly those Weasley's breed. Wait, that's not why he dumped you? Are you pregnant?"

"No, Malfoy! Now unless you actually are going to say something important instead of just questioning my sex life, you can leave now." I point towards the door.

"Granger, has it ever occurred to you just where Weasley had issues with you being in charge?" Malfoy asks. I look at him quizzically and he rolls his eyes. "For the brightest person I know, you are horribly daft."

"And how am I so horribly daft, may I ask?" I growl at Draco angrily.

"I'll make this as blatant as possible. Weasley wanted you to be submissive in bed. He wanted to be in control while fucking. Got it?" Draco says harshly. I recoil.

"How does that have anything to do with you?" I say quietly. Draco leans over the desk so his face is inches from mine. I don't move back and hold his gaze.

"I can help you." He says in a deep voice.

"I don't need help. Especially not from you." I snap at him. Draco laughs and stands back up.

"Exactly what I mean. Granger, you don't always need to act so strong in front of everyone."

"I'm not acting."

"Really? So Weasley dumped you and you just shrugged it off and went on with your life? Didn't hurt you one bit?"

"Of course it hurt. But I'm not going to breakdown in front of everyone. I really am fine."

"Headstrong, stubborn, opinionated. All qualities you possess while they are quite endearing, in bed a woman should be submissive, agreeable."

"Well, I've never tried that and that's not my personality."

"So you're just leaving it at that? At you can't do it? You won't do it?"

"I could but it's just not me."

"How can you say that when you've never tried?" He pauses. "Just think Granger. A little more submission and you would still be in your happy little relationship with Weasley. Give me one night."

"Why are you helping me, if you call it that? What's in it for you?"

"While Weasley finds your fire aggravating, I enjoy taming a flame."

"So you're asking me for one night of submissive sex?"

"Sounds about right. Unless of course you want another night. Now, want my address?"

******"I'll think about it. Now, it's best you leave." I walk over to the door and fling it open to find 4 reporters outside waiting for me to come out. They all start talking at once asking questions about me, about Ron. I slam the door. I slowly turn around to find Malfoy with an eyebrow raised. "What time?"**


End file.
